La palabra amor es demasiada incierta
by Zarite
Summary: One-shot/ Porque cada vez que Haru ve saliendo a Tsuna de la habitación de Kyoko se siente despreciada, ofuscada y traicionada, porque él nunca pide nada solo da, y Tsuna solo daña.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen._

**L**a palabra amor es demasiada incierta.

Si Kyoko le dice que _no fue nada_ quizás Haru asentiría con vigor y la creería sin replicar, si Tsuna dice _no pasó nada_ ella reiría por verse estúpida en ese momento y le creería ciegamente, sin preguntas, sin tontas y perturbadas preguntas.

Pero una vez quizás es posible, una segunda el azar, pero un tercero era _algo_, ¿Qué hacia Tsuna saliendo casi todo los días de la habitación de Kyoko? ¿Qué hacía para que su rostro denotara una satisfacción que Haru nunca pudo ver?

Haru amaba a Tsuna, su amor no era de lo más inocente, no era de una adolescente cuando ve a su primer amor, Haru por Tsuna sufrió mucho, lloró y a veces le sigue doliendo, cuando le miraba, con él aprendió cosas que pensaba que solo ocurrían en las películas, en la ciencia ficción, con Tsuna conoció un mundo que le paralizo a primera estancia y le hizo llorar cuando hubo en su momento infinidad de bajas, con ese amor Haru forjo una nueva personalidad, con ese amor conoció la desesperación y tintes de locura cuando se sentía acorralada, sin embargo Tsuna le había _elegido_ ¿Verdad?

Porque Haru se _entregó_. Beso sus labios cuando la luna se teñía de color carmesí en las noches, probo la pereza después de una noche desenfrenada, Haru conoció una nueva faceta de Tsuna que nunca imagino que vería, pensó que eran algo, que eran una pareja consolida, que él podría apoyarse en sus hombre cuando su mundo se derrumbara, que ya no habría Kyoko en su mente cada día como años atrás, pero se equivocó, quizás ya lo sabía de antemano.

Sería estúpido decir que Haru seguía pura cuando ella misma había hecho cosas que harían vomitar la bilis a muchas personas, pero tenía a Tsuna en su momento, con eso todo era _perdonado_. Por eso cuando volvió a ver a Tsuna salir de la habitación de Kyoko decidió quedarse, comprobar y quizás fingir después, que pasaba.

Tsuna sonrió un poco mientras la sombra de Kyoko se veía en la puerta, Haru le miro apenas para sorprenderse y dejar caer un gemido cubierto por sus manos, Tsuna agachaba la cabeza y besaba delicadamente la cabeza de Kyoko, escucho apenas un murmullo, un suave y amoroso murmullo que nunca había oído.

Él se marchó y la puerta se cerró al instante. Haru se quedó en la misma posición durante unos minutos hasta que sus pasos le llevaron a su habitación, con sumo cuidado se dejó caer en la cama y miró el techo.

Si Kyoko dice que no es nada Haru diría con los ojos _miénteme_ más, si Tsuna dice que no pasó nada Haru insistiría para que le _convenciera_, pero nunca más volvió a preguntar, a decir si quiera en presencia de los dos esas palabras, se alejó de Kyoko como si se tratara de una enfermedad, se enredó en las sabanas de Tsuna una vez más y después desapareció de habitación para no pisarla nunca más.

Sin embargo el amor era un ingrato, Haru había dejado la relación que no llevaba a ninguna parte, se habría conformado con una mentira de Tsuna diciéndole te _extraño_, o quizás _perdóname_ por parte de él, pero no ocurrió nada, Tsuna no se disculpó, es más no sabía qué había pasado, Kyoko le miró a la cara y sonrió como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, Haru en ese momento tembló.

Imagino que se cuerpo estallaría y salpicaría sangre a los dos y ellos sufrirían arcadas para después sollozar, imagino su angustia y aun así no era suficiente, se sentía sola, triste.

Nunca había conocido esa clase de sentimientos, con Tsuna las cosas no eran las más alegres o bonitas, pero en ese tiempo le tenía. Por ello volvió a verlo, de lejos, con tristeza en los ojos nada había cambiado, Tsuna volvía a salir de la habitación de Kyoko. Haru sonrió.

Camino y se detuvo en la puerta, toco una vez y una presencia oscura salió de dicha habitación, le miro desde abajo y ella entro sin pedir permiso chocando su hombro con la de él.

La puerta se cerró y dejo entrever como empezaba a quitarse la prenda de arriba.

Él follaba. Sí.

Esa era la palabra. Follaba solo pensado en su placer, follaba su cuerpo sin permiso, consumía su energía como un demonio, le hacía delirar que pensaba que se ahogaba en su placer, pero no era Tsuna.

No era aquellos ojos marrones llenos de amor para Kyoko, de amistad para Yamamoto y Gokudera, de cariño para los demás, no eran esos _ojos_ y _eso_ a Haru le lastimaba.

Haru empuja entre sus manos los hombros de él, pero los movimientos del hombre no se detienen, la toca con las manos el muslo y aprieta su clítoris haciéndola jadear, sus movimientos son frenéticos y luego se corre. Haru se siente sucia, con ganas de llorar y patalear pero abre más los muslos y sus pequeñas manos tocan el pene del hombre hasta que él vuelve a penetrar y correrse en su interior sin miramientos.

No sale de esa habitación hasta horas después, sus piernas tiemblan mientras su cara esta roja, quizás de frustración, no lo sabe y tampoco le importa. Se detiene frente a la puerta de su _amiga_, toca y espera pacientemente. Cuando la puerta es abierta ve los labios rojos e hinchados de Kyoko, sufre arcadas y solo suelta _ese_ comentario que escandaliza a Kyoko. _Zorra_.

No vuelve a ver a Tsuna semanas después, escucha apenas los correos de voz que él deja pero los borra. _Mentiroso_ piensa una parte de ella. no tiene caso llorar, cree que ha sufrido demasiado en silencio por su amor que es irritante solo pensar en soltar lágrimas sin sentido, así que sigue con su vida hasta que un día él se presenta delante de su casa y le mira, sus ojos chocolates, su boca, su pelo caoba rebelde. Haru abre la puerta, le mira apenas de reojo y le cierra la puerta en las narices mientras coge el teléfono y llama a él.

Sí, porque él le haría olvidar.

Escucha golpes en la puerta, Tsuna quiere hablar con ella, pero Haru ahora mismo no quiere verlo, después a puerta es abierta por él.

Sí, él que tiene una llave en su mano y le mira. Alza una ceja y Haru empieza a desnudarse aun si la puerta está abierta y Tsuna le mira con sorpresa.

Él solo da un puntapié a la puerta y la cierra, aun así queda grabado en su retina la mirada de Tsuna.

Asqueroso.

Mentiroso. Te odio. Imbécil.

Después se olvida, o quizás no, cuando él le levanta las caderas y choca su polla contra sus muslos mientras le dice_, grita fuerte_.

Haru le hace caso, grita otro nombre que no es el de Tsuna, gime como esas prostitutas fingiendo placer, finge y él se burla mientras empieza a follarle, gime cuando él levanta la mano y le alza el muslo y penetra su cuerpo mientras su mirada maliciosa no se marcha.

Hacen posturas que a Haru le humillan, le hace una felación y él mira por la ventana con ojos aburridos. Haru hace cosas que le hieren pero le complacen con solo recordar la mirada de Tsuna.

_Te lo merecías_.

Se dice, se convence en varias ocasiones en las que él le folla, pero una parte de ella sigue añorando, queriendo, martirizándose por su amor incompleto, hasta que un día Tsuna le agarra del brazo y le hace chocar contra la pared, le pide una explicación, su mirada es vidriosa por la furia, Haru se aparta bruscamente de su lado y empieza a chillarle con histeria. ¡Es tú culpa!

Tsuna retrocede y niega, no, joder, no es su culpa. Haru gruñe como un perro rabioso y le dice, _te vi, te vi saliendo de la habitación de Kyoko_.

Tsuna aprieta los dientes. No dice nada. Haru se carcajea delante de él y abre la puerta, gruñe irritada cuando Tsuna vuelve a cogerle del brazo para decirle; _te hará_ _daño_.

¿Daño? Piensa una parte de ella. No, eso es imposible, su corazón ya no podía sufrir más laceraciones. Se ríe en su cara y cierra la puerta, cuando gira se encuentra con él, sentando en el sofá individual.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en sus labios, Haru va a su lado y él le mordisquea los labios mientras su mano baja hasta la cremallera de sus pantalones y deja salir su polla, Haru baja, lentamente, con cierta servidumbre hasta los muslos de él y besa poco a poco su pene, él dice, _eres buena chica_.

Haru asiente, sí, él nunca le haría daño, solo Tsuna, solo Tsuna le hacía daño, y se olvida, se olvida de ese sentimiento que afloro cuando conoció a Tsuna, cuando lo volvió a ver, del amor, de los sentimientos.

_Él_ solo le da, le da y nunca pide nada.


End file.
